


Cold Blodded

by azazadoodle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, he also thinks about dying so thats not fun, oscar almost dies, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazadoodle/pseuds/azazadoodle
Summary: Oscar Pine hadn't died from falling from Atlas.  Ozpin hadn't come back when he was falling.  He grabbed Long Memory and made a small shield.  He was so cold though.  He was too cold.  He was so worried.  This could be the end.
Kudos: 26





	Cold Blodded

Oscar had barely managed to survive falling from Atlas. His instincts had told him to grab the cane and push the handle down, so he had made a small, weak shield to protect him from dying. His whole body felt so hot and achy like he had gotten sick from just being down there. Ozpin hadn’t come back, even if he was literally falling to his death. Maybe Oz nudged him to grab Long Memory and press the handle down. He had no way of knowing, as the immortal still felt like a little ball in the back of his head.

He sighed, looking around the barren landscapes. There was no way for his friends to know he was here, and Ozpin sure as heck isn’t helping. What could he do? He was in the middle of nowhere and he had nothing but his cane. He could try and find someone to help, but that would probably take weeks, if not months. He couldn’t make that journey. He’d probably die if he tried. Ozpin wasn’t being any help either. He was still sulking in his mind. Maybe he could try to teleport with Long Memory, but he doubted he would make it that far. It would also probably suck the little energy he had left right out of him. 

“Ozpin, look..I’m sorry. Please just come out now? We can get out of this place together if you do..” Oscar begged out loud like he had done many times before. He didn’t know why Ozpin was still curled up tight in his mind. “You don’t have to interact with any of the others once they find us, but I need you. We won’t survive if you don’t come out. If you come back, you won’t have to talk to them, and we can pretend that you didn’t come back. Is that okay?”

Taking the silence as an answer, the boy groaned quietly. Why did Ozpin have to do this? Well, he knew, but he wished that the man would at least come out now. They had the possibility to die here. 

..maybe that was what Ozpin wanted. For them to die here. Maybe Ozpin wanted a new vessel. Another person’s life to be ruined. Oscar probably wasn’t the perfect person that Ozpin wanted. Because, of course, Ozpin had to only get what he wanted. That was the rule, of course. Fight in a never-ending war, get their lives ruined because Ozpin decided that they were the next one in line to fight in said never-ending war, and do whatever Ozpin wanted. Those were the rules that the incarnations’ followed when they heard the voice in their head. He felt bad for the next person in line. Would he even be able to see who it was? Probably not. He and Ozpin hadn’t merged completely yet. He would probably get sent to the afterlife. Do all of the incarnations share one afterlife? He hoped so, so he could complain to them about Ozpin. Could they see him right now? He hoped now. Talking to himself in the middle of nowhere. He looked like a crazy person who literally fell out of the sky.

Oscar shivered after he felt a gust of wind. He was cold, almost numb. He was kind of scared. Ruby and the others would find him. They would. His eyes drooped. He was tired. He had just fallen from Atlas to Brothers know where. He laid down on the ground, putting his hands under his head. The ex-farmhand clutched the cane in his left hand. Even if he was asleep, he would never let anyone take that. He may not like Ozpin as much as he once did right now, but he knows that if anything happened to Long Memory, he would be so mad with himself. Oscar closed his eyes.

A little nap wouldn’t hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Incarnations, watching Oscar make magic without Ozpin's help: YEAH YOU GO!!
> 
> Incarnations, watching as Oscar thinks about dying: PLEASE DON'T DO THAT
> 
> Incarnations, watching Oscar take a nap while he's freezing: PLEASE WE'RE BEGGING YOU DON'T DO THAT


End file.
